


Mike Wazowski

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cat, College, Fluff, Future Fic, I have no idea where this came from but ALL MY SHIPS NEED CATS, M/M, special needs cat, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: With Mihashi and Abe moving into a new apartment that allows pets, they need to get a cat. Mihashi has always had cats and the year he had to spend in the dorms without one was harsh, so this is the first thing they have to do after moving in.





	Mike Wazowski

Mihashi has always had a cat in the house growing up, so as soon as Abe and he moved into an apartment near campus that allowed pets, the first thing they did was head to the nearest animal shelter to adopt a cat.

It was autumn, so kitten season had come and went. Mihashi didn’t care, though. He always wanted to adopt a “less-adoptable” cat in the first place! He’s even had a deaf cat and a cat with three limbs before so he’s not afraid of special needs cats that have so much love to give if you only accommodate their needs.

So when they walked in to find a gorgeous grey tabby cat with one eye, Abe told the staff that they wanted to check out the special feline as Mihashi bounded over to the cage to say hello. They cat gave a pleasant mew in response. A volunteer took the cat to one of the small observation rooms to allow them to play and sprawl out with Mihashi and Abe.

“We named this kitty Mike Wazowski, or Mikey for short. We don’t know what happened to his eye, but it seems like he’s used to it. He doesn’t have depth perception but as long as the layout of the house doesn’t change much, he should be fine.”

_“Hi Mikey!”_

Abe chuckles a little as he watches his boyfriend instantly melt while petting the pretty tabby. Mikey had a rather dignified air about him, but he was also very friendly. When Mihashi sat down on the ground to get a better petting angle, he immediately came into his lap for a cuddle.

_“Do you see this Abe? He’s adorable!”_

Abe nods and takes a seat beside Mihashi. He holds out a hand for Mikey to sniff before joining in the petting session.

“He always looks like he’s winking at us.”

_"Because he knows how handsome he is, don’t you little tiger?"_

Mihashi giggles as a pleased purr comes out of Mikey. They spend a while just sitting there, loving on Mikey as he loves on them back with plenty of purrs and cheek rubs.

“Since Mikey only has one eye, he shouldn’t be allowed outside. He should also be fed on the ground since jumping onto counters or tables can be difficult. Other than that he should act like a regular cat. He’s a real lap-cat, as you have seen.”

_”We love him!"_

Since Mikey is so comfortable on Mihashi’s lap, Abe heads over to the desk to fill out the requisite paperwork with a staff member. One stack of papers read and neatly signed later, the shelter prepares a cardboard carrier for them to take Mikey home in.

“Thank you for adopting! Mikey is such a sweet cat that some people couldn’t look past his one eye, but it’s wonderful to know that he’s going to such a loving home.”

_“The special ones are always my favorites.”_

With that, they’re off to the bus stop with the newest member of the family: three-year-old Mike Wazowski.


End file.
